


Lasagna and the Road to Fame

by misura



Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt makes the mistake of mentioning his favorite Italian restaurant in an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasagna and the Road to Fame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/gifts).



> for correctly guessing one of the fandoms I wrote for Yuletide 2010

Matt mentions a favorite restaurant in an interview - it's with a local newspaper, pretty low-profile, but the reporter is his cousin's wife's niece's girlfriend or some such thing (Simon _was_ paying attention at the time, honestly, no matter how distracting Matt can be sometimes, but it was kind of complicated and he might have been a little tired at the time and also, okay, maybe a little bit distracted) and so Matt does the interview, and he mentions this nice Italian place nobody seems to know about, and then the next time Simon allowing himself to go home early coincides with Matt having a night off they go out for dinner and find the place packed, a line of people wanting to get in waiting outside.

Simon _knows_ , right there and then. He doesn't think of himself as starstruck, as someone who gets a kick out of the idea of dating someone famous, except that he's standing there, looking at the crowded restaurant, knowing it's Matt's ... fault, doing, whatever, and that he doesn't feel at all bad about it.

"Whoa," Matt says. "Um. So. How would you feel about take-out instead?"

Simon grins. He feels light-headed and like it would take very little temptation right now to run off and inform the world that yes, he's dating Matt Bomer. Married him, in fact.

"I bet Neal Caffrey could get us a table," he says.

Matt frowns at him. "Some of these people have probably been waiting quite a long time." It's the part of Neal Matt almost never gets to act out on the show, the part that is fully aware that yes, if you take something for nothing, somebody's going to be left with the nothing and without the something.

"All right, so if you actually do get us a table, we'll just give it up for the next person in line," Simon offers. He's a bit hungry, and he didn't really come here to prod Matt into showing off a little, but with this much of a crowd, the chances of getting a nice, quiet dinner here are pretty much shot anyway.

Matt looks at the restaurant, either considering Simon's suggestion or already slipping into his 'what would Neal Caffrey do' mindset. (The answer to the question often seems to involve either handcuffs or the kind of romantic gestures most people would normally consider too over the top, even if Matt always manages to make them work.)

"Well?" Simon prods after perhaps two minutes.

Matt nods slowly, then walks off in the direction of where Simon imagines might be the back exit.

(They end up ordering pizza much, much later, after Matt has signed probably close to a hundred paper napkins, half of which Simon fears will not live to see the end of the week, and a tenth of which will probably end up on eBay or some such place.)

("I guess I'm kind of famous now," Matt says, later still, sounding a bit dazed but not unhappy.)

("I guess you kind of are, yes," Simon says, smiling and leaning in for a kiss that, as usual when it's just the two of them, turns into something a little less innocent than a mere kiss fairly quickly.)


End file.
